


Ты флиртуешь со мной?

by Letalin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Good Loki (Marvel), Happy, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin
Summary: Последнее, чего Тони мог ожидать, когда снова встретил Локи, это что бог Лжи будет флиртовать с ним.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	Ты флиртуешь со мной?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are You Courting Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755031) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Перевод прекрасной работы STARSdidathing  
> Публикация на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/7362831

Когда Тор прилетел на Землю на космическом корабле вместе с Брюсом, всем населением Асгарда и _Локи_ , ситуация быстро стала очень, очень большой головной болью для Тони.  
Он потратил несколько месяцев, разбираясь с беспорядком, который пришёл вместе с ним, и работал со Стивеном Стрэнджем гораздо больше, чем того хотел, делая всё возможное, чтобы помочь асам найти новый дом.  
Честно говоря, Тони провёл много времени, задаваясь вопросом, было ли уже слишком поздно бросить дело героя и стать отшельником на каком-то далёком забытом острове.  
То, что Локи _всегда_ был _рядом_ , не помогало. Всякий раз, когда Тони приходил, чтобы поговорить с Тором, Хеймдаллем или кем-то ещё, Локи всегда был _там,_ болтая с ним, подразнивая его и, вообще, отвлекая Тони гораздо больше, чем следовало.  
Конечно, космический корабль был единственным местом, где Локи мог находиться, не вызывая массовой паники на Земле, и Тони должен был признать, что после нескольких месяцев, проведённых с одними и теми же людьми, тому, вероятно, было немного скучно.  
Тони _также_ должен был признать, что он забавлялся и, вероятно, поощрял их общение намного больше, чем должен. Тем более, что Локи флиртовал с ним, _много_.  
Сначала он был ошеломлён, но быстро пришёл в себя, чтобы хотя бы пошутить в ответ. Локи выглядел восторженным, и это можно было почти — почти — считать игрой, но Тони всё понимал. Локи был слишком упрямым, слишком прямолинейным. Его привлек Тони, и он не боялся это показать.  
Маг даже начал проецировать себя в башню Тони, чтобы продолжать их беседы. Локи был очень удивлен, что Тони быстро догадался, что он на самом деле не _был там_ , и хотел выяснить, как он делал свою _магию_. После недели попыток Тони получить какую-либо информацию или конкретные данные из иллюзии Локи, последний предложил ему компромисс.  
 _Позволь мне лично прийти в твою башню, и я тебе всё объясню._  
Тони… ладно, он колебался, рассуждая хорошая это идея или нет. Тор, Асгард и _Брюс_ , казалось, доверяли и принимали Локи, но у них также не было, наверно, флиртующего при любом разговоре Локи.  
В конце концов, любопытство Тони было слишком велико, чтобы он мог сопротивляться, и он согласился на это предложение.  
На следующий день Локи радостно вошёл в его башню, заинтересованно оглядываясь вокруг. Башня получила столько же оценок и комплиментов, сколько трикстер давал Тони. Локи потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы остановить своё любопытное исследование, но в итоге он с радостью присоединился к Тони в лаборатории. Инженер быстро обнаружил, что, несмотря на продолжающиеся игривые подшучивания, Локи полностью держал свои руки при себе и был сосредоточен (в основном) над задачей.  
И это было хорошо — это было даже _здорово_.  
У них был удивительный день науки, магии и физики, настолько потрясающий, что, когда Тор пришел забрать своего брата, Тони был искренне разочарован.  
Локи это заметил — _конечно_ , он заметил — и с улыбкой и полными надежды глазами предложил:  
— _Я могу вернуться завтра?_  
Тони сразу же согласился, и в течение недели Локи посещал его башню и оставался там на большую часть дня. В то время как флирт не прекращался, Тони начал подстраиваться под это, отвечая на автопилоте и позволяя себе наслаждаться компанией другого гения. Потому что Локи был им, _гением_ , и Тони наслаждался их общением.  
Только в седьмой день, когда они были в пентхаусе — Тони уронил инструмент, который ему был нужен, за стойку — Локи объявил внезапно в тишине:  
— Я не думаю, что извинялся за то, что выбросил тебя из окна.  
Тони остановился, на мгновение пораженный этими словами, но тон Локи был задумчивым, удивленным, как будто он только что вспомнил действие, которое вызывало у Тони кошмары в течение недели.  
Тони поднял голову из-под стойки, чтобы слегка взглянуть на мага, многозначительно поправив его:  
— Ты имеешь в виду, _пытаясь убить меня_.  
— Ну, я верил, что ты выживешь. — продолжил Локи, выглядя и звуча странно искренним, странно _извиняющимся_.  
Это было немного неожиданно. И ещё мило. Возможно, это первое извинение, которое он когда-либо получал от того, кто напал на него.   
Опять же, это _был_ Локи, так чего он ожидал? Эта мысль заставила Тони немного вздохнуть.  
Маг, однако проницательный ублюдок, заметил первоначальное приятное удивление Тони и последующее молчаливое принятие извинений — и внезапно весь язык тела Локи сдвинулся. Его спокойная, удобная позиция, пока он ждал, когда Тони поймёт, превратилась в мощные медленные шаги, когда он подошел ближе. У него на лице была знакомая, игривая ухмылка, его рука скользнула вдоль стойки, а его пристальный взгляд остановился на Тони.  
— Можем ли мы это как-то исправить? — спросил он, почти мурлыкая.  
 _Мы исправить_ , это было первое, что пришло в голову Тони, потому что они практически это сделали. Они были в основном _друзьями_ — но это было совсем не так.  
— Почему у меня такое чувство, что твоя версия «исправлений» включает нас на кровати? — спросил Тони.  
Это заставило Локи рассмеяться, громко и восторженно. Его соблазнительная ухмылка сменилась подлинным весельем, а его глаза прищурились. Выражение его лица заставило Тони усмехнуться, но постарался подавить смех. Когда Локи, наконец, перестал хихикать, его веселье исчезло до небольшой улыбки.  
— Потому что ты _проницательный_ , Старк, — сказал ему Локи, _похвалил_ его, и Тони было еще труднее бороться с улыбкой после этого.  
Локи просто начал подходить ближе, и Тони позволил намёку на веселье вползти в его тон, когда он признал:  
— Ты точно не был ненавязчивым.  
— Возможно, — допустил Локи, озорная улыбка недолго играла на его губах, только чтобы исчезнуть до чего-то более серьезного. — но _ты_ был, — сказал он, слегка нахмурив брови. — Ты разговаривал со мной, смеялся над моими хитростями и высоко хвалил мою магию, — Локи закончил обходить бар, но не остановился, пока не оказался прямо перед Тони. — Я _наслаждался_ этим, Тони Старк, это правда, но мои слова были не без намерения.  
Это был первый раз, _единственный_ раз, когда Локи активно сокращал расстояние между ними, его пальцы потянулись, чтобы нежно погладить кожу руки Тони. Его зеленые глаза оставались прикованы к Тони, пытаясь прочитать его, чтобы разобраться в ответе Тони. Инженер с трудом сдержал дрожь при мягком прикосновении, и тепло руки Локи всё ещё слегка прижималось к нему.  
— Ты прекрасная компания, — продолжал Локи, — но у меня к тебе больший интерес. Скажи мне, Тони, мои попытки очаровать тебя увенчались успехом?  
И вот в чём был вопрос, не так ли?  
Когда это началось, Тони был шокирован вниманием Локи, а затем он привык к этому, отвечая на слова Локи подшучиваниями.  
Но потом он наслаждался, ловя себя усмехающимся и улыбающимся, когда Локи смеялся над одной из более резких шуток Тони. Он перешёл от любви к времени с магом до любви к _Локи_. К человеку, которым он был, а не тому, которого Тони встретил, когда маг был наполовину обезумевшим и полностью потерянным.  
Последняя неделя была весёлой. _Локи_ было весело. Он был маленьким засранцем, обожавшим быть в центре внимания. Он был невероятно умён и чертовски красив. Он также любил изливать запутанные планы, которые были на самом деле блестящими, но Тони быстро понял, что маг не собирался их выполнять. Он хотел _реакции_ , он хотел, чтобы люди _обратили на него внимание_ — Локи хотел быть тем, на кого смотрит Тони и кто заставляет его _смеяться_.  
Возможно, Тони мог признать, что он уже давно интересовался Локи.  
Подняв глаза, Тони поймал неопределенный взгляд обманщика. Локи всё ещё пытался понять его, с каждой секундой, которая прошла без ответа, все больше смиряясь.  
Медленно, Тони позволил себе расслабиться и, наконец, улыбнуться.  
— Ты хорош в своих словах, Локи, — сказал ему Тони. — они _очень_ хороши у очаровательных людей, — глаза Локи просветлели от успеха и облегчения, и он начал наклоняться ближе. — _Но_ , — и Локи резко замер, его довольное выражение дрогнуло, но Тони просто взял руку Локи в свою, удерживая его на месте. Голос Тони был мягким, когда он добавил: — _но_ ты должен быть самим собой, чтобы привлечь меня.  
Удивление было первым, что наполнило глаза Локи, за которым последовала ослепительная, но почему-то _застенчивая_ улыбка. Это было выражение, которое говорило, что _это_ удовольствие проникло глубже первого, и оно заставило лицо Локи почти сиять.  
Маг без колебаний наклонился вперед и поймал рот Тони в поцелуе. Инженер с радостью ответил, сильнее прижимая Локи к себе, прежде чем подвинуться, чтобы обнять за шею более высокого человека.  
И Локи радостно мурлыкнул в губы и двинул длинными пальцами, чтобы крепко обхватить бёдра инженера, Тони признал, что, возможно, он мог бы привыкнуть к мысли о том, что Локи всегда рядом.


End file.
